Field of the invention
This invention relates in general to electrical connectors and in particular to a new and useful terminal unit for cable pairs in telecommunication systems.
A similar terminal unit is known from German Patent DE 28 11 812. In this terminal unit, the electrical connectors, being regularly configured for 10 cable pairs, are provided on their front sides with holding slots, and the mounting frame is provided with two parallel rows of holding tongues engaging the holding slots when plugging the electrical connectors on. The clamping slots with the contact slots of the cutting and clamping contacts for the cable pairs are arranged in two parallel rows in regular, identical height. The configuration of the electrical connectors consisting of two plastic bodies each of different configuration is described in more detail in German Patent DE 28 04 478. Herein, one row of cutting and clamping contacts serves for connecting the incoming cable-pairs, and the other row of the cutting and clamping contacts serves for connecting the outgoing cable pairs.
It is disadvantageous with the known terminal unit that the incoming as well as the outgoing cable pairs must be connected from the same side of the terminal unit with the cutting and clamping contacts, and that it is not possible to remove individual faulty electrical connectors and to replace them with out affecting the remaining connectors.